Nonsense
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Pure Nonsense


**A/N: Oooh boy, this is going to one hell of a mess.**

* * *

Your orb kept flickering, searching for a new world to invade. Like always, you were ready; a scorched hand brimmed with memories of pyromancy, another coiled around a dagger. Your agile nature shunned heavy armour. A tattered garment sheltered you from prying eyes but a single blow meant death, you kept that in mind.

The sinner's eye twitched; Alas, she had found yet another shell brimmed with souls.

.

This land was not familiar. It drifted out of time's weave. Gust, howling winds blasted through this mountain's top. The scorching sun glowed like a burning disc in the skies . It was not the time to admire or curse your surroundings. You had to fill your depraved shell with souls.

Peculiar set of creatures they were, those with scales for skin and venomous fangs for teeth. They covered themselves in old tatters. You saw their kin twice before, in a fortress… a gateway to the city of gods and in a tomb of knowledge where screams of fair maidens would never escape. Of course these ones did not attack you on sight. How could they? one could not attack one could not see.

This mountain hosted a crumbled structure, one that worshipped dragons and a man with a brilliant aura in an age long past. You could hear a bell in the heart of the ruins, It was beckoning you to push onwards. Again, this did not matter. Yo-

You felt a presence, a blade for your back. You turned swiftly evading the strike which scattered the earth beneath your feet.

Curses, A phantom. A blue one. He dedicated his life to cull the sinners with an eye of so called just. A brute he was, donning naught but a lousy white skirt and a greatsword that could block the sun. He hid his face under a mask. A golden one, crying a stream of tears without a drip of pity. His whole body was soaked, had it been oil, you could have roasted him in a blink of an eye.

Like a mule he charged. Nimbly, You rolled to his side. His back was exposed a second later. It was time to return the favor . Much to your distain, you dagger went through the rancid flesh of a grinning corpse. One which was protecting the phantom from rear-attacks. It almost materialized a moment before the stab.

A quick turn followed by a head bash knocked you and the ground. This half bare phantom was about to swing for your guts had it been for a cloud of noxious gas.

It gave you enough time to escape. Besides, it would eat through his mighty sword. You knew your place; direct confrontation was not your forte. It would take this dim wit some time to find you in these ruins.

A long trail of corpses accompanied you as you headed for the main structure of these ruins. Almost all of them were pulverized. One of the snake men twitched, He hissed as he sensed you.

How was this possible? You quickly ended his life with your dagger.

Another phantom was struggling against a woman in a peculiar leather drab. Both had a red hue just like you and yet they were entirely different.

The phantom was in a black attire fit for thieves or assassins. He had a strange dagger already tainted in the vile blood of his foe.

The woman had a large hammer etched with words of old. She almost felt….Otherworldly. She was very agile, better than her foe and you in fact. It was a miracle that he wasn't leveled with the floor just yet.

Both of them noticed your presence. This was not your fight. It was in fact intriguing to watch. You were sure both of them appreciated you current stance.

Your eyes widened as the woman sheathed out a sword out of her hammer slashing the phantom's mid-section. What a brilliant weapon, you thought. He dropped on the ground clutching to his spilled insides. The woman stood victorious, she had maintained a few cuts here and there. Nothing was too serious.

She raised an eyebrow when the phantom grinned from the last time in this world. Soon after, Foul blood started to pour from her eyes, nose and mouth. She collapsed on the ground puking pure blood. Her body started to twitched violently. It wasn't long before death would claim her as well.

Both parties played well. Now where was tha-

You could hear it the crumbling sound of a worn off chameleon spell just above your head.

The host.

He was plunging from the stars to cleave you in half by a machete fit for giants. He was too fast f-

Oh wait. He missed; He dropped to dark abyss below. His last screams were music to your ears.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **I hope was not too crappy for your taste. Man, I haven't been here in a long time. The answer is quite obvious: Life.**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone. You know who you are. We were a nice bunch.**

 **This shameful display might be the last thing I contribute to this community (And any other for that matter)**

 **I hope the future is kind to every one of you.**


End file.
